Going to Kings Cross
by Katniss Lestrange
Summary: When a wizard dies they go to Kings Cross. What happens and who do they meet?
1. Lily and James

_**This is my first fanfic. If your reading this THANKS YOU ARE AMAZING. I like the idea but please tell me what you think and how I can improve. I will hopefully write more depending on how people react to it. **_

**James POV**

The ball of green light hit me square in the chest, and thinking of Lily I departed this world. I had always assumed that when you died everything goes black and that's it, but the strangest thing happened. Instead of black the world around me went white taking me to what looked like (after my eyes had got used to the blinding brightness) Kings Cross station.

At the end of then platform stood my Mother. She looked at me with the same expression that she had worn when I had passed all my N.E.W.T's with E's and O's. Proud. I walked towards her and hugged her when I reached her. It all seemed very sureal.

"I'm so proud son." she said with a smile.

"I can see." I quickly retorted.

"you've done everything a mother could wish for. You've protected your family and friends, stood against evil and were a loving father and husband." I grinned and said the first thing that came to his mind

"I try"

"still the same old James" replied Mum chuckling.

"there is only one thing I want to ask you to do" she continued. " don't beat your self up about Peter. You weren't to know that he would give in to Voldemort. And you can't spend eternity wishing you'd done something different, anyway, any one who drops the order for the death eaters will have others hating them more and fellow death eaters not always trusting them so, the chances of them meeting a sticky end are much higher, plus, peter never was much of a fighter was he.

"what are the advantages of being dead apart from never aging?"

"why are you assuming there are some?"

"as you look happy, and healthy then you ever did in the couple of years before you died so you obviously haven't been sitting around wishing you were alive"

"alright smarty pants! You can watch over the lives of everyone you care about and watch them on every step of there lives until they come and join us. I must go now. I feel another's presence about to arrive. You must welcome them"

"who is it?"

"You'll see"

I turns around and inwardly groan. Lily is walking toward me from the other end of the platform, despite being happy I wont have to face death alone and we'll get to spend all eternity together I can't help thinking that if Voldemort had found and killed Lily, Harry can't be far behind and all those things I want for both and how none of these things will ever Lily will never get to live her dreams. Never see Voldemort finally defeated; never see Harry turn from a boy to a Harry, how he will always be one, never learn to fly, to walk, to hex people who irritate him and, never go to Hogwarts. That had to be the worst. Going to Hogwarts is something young wizards dream about since they find out about it. How they'll make friends and get to learn everything they need to know about magic.

Somehow all that goes through my mind in the ten seconds it takes for Lily to be standing in front of me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He killed me because I wouldn't move away so he could kill Harry"

"Why would he want Harry"

"Remember what Dumbledore said about a prophecy"

"oh lord!" I exclaim "But prophecies don't aways come true?"

"no. but it seems Voldemort has found out about this one and his actions will probably cause it to be true"

"oh" is all I can say in reply "Lets watch, I know watching our only son die will be painful but he may say something that will tell us why and how."

"why and how what"

"how he found out about the prophecy and why he acted on it."

slowly both of us close our eyes and think of Harry as if we've done it a thousand times before and (to use the muggle expression Lily taught me) as if by magic it felt like we were standing in the nursery. Voldemort carelessly kicked Lily's body aside causing anger to bubble up inside me so I felt like I was about to boil over and started to approach Harry who was looking at him with an expression which if I had seen on anyone else I would have thought it ment: "seriously I don't have time for this please go way and we can do this another time" which in any other circumstance would have made me laugh but with Voldemort standing there with his wand pointing at my son, smirking, with my wifes' body lying on the floor next to him I felt laughter was the last thing I could do.

Voldemort lifted his wand and said the dreaded words I had heard enough to last five life times.

"Avada Kedavra"

Then it felt as if someone had pressed a slow motion button on life as the ball of green light hurtled toward my son. The last remaining Potter. But then as the ball of murdering light was about to hit harry he one thing I thought would never happen, happened. The green light seemed to stop, turn around and like karma was controlling it start heading in the opposite direction. Towards Lord Voldemort. Scrape that. Voldemort doesn't deserve to be a Lord in fact he doesn't even deserve to be known as Voldemort. Toward Tom Riddle. when the light hit him he seemed to explode. As if the painless death I had experienced was reserved for those good at heart. As soon as the dust that was the all-powerful Lord Voldemort. I looked over at my son. And felt as proud as I think humanly possible. My son, defeater of the evilest wizard ever to have lived. And only one year old.

Lily took my hand and brought me back to reality. She smiled and we almost apparated (but without having to do anything) back to Kings Cross. With a heavy silence over us which after what felt like an hour but was probably closer to a minute I reluctantly broke.

"well that's two things that I was disappointed about when you came solved"

"what two things?"

"that you can see Voldemort finally defeated and that Harry can grow up, go to Hogwarts and hex people who annoy him"

Lily playfully wackes me which I probably deserve and we walk on to see what death has in store for us.

_**Most chaptors wont be this long if/when I write more as I had a LOT to say about this. Also how do you feel about me writing the second half of this from Lilys POV? Please review as it will really help**_

_**KL **_


	2. Quirrell

_**Second chapter! Thanks to my friend who read this and gave me feedback. You know who you are! As she pointed out the spelling in this is AWEFUL. There are two reasons for this: **_

_**1. I can't spell. Never have been able to. Never will**_

_**2. The spell check on my computer is SO terrible that it sometimes seems like an Elephant sat on the keyboard when they were uploading the digital dictionary and deleted every word you might use and filled it with gobble-de-gook.**_

Quirrells POV

This is so weird. Where am I. All I remember is that boy touching me and making me crumble as if he had used some evil magic to channel all his power into his palms and use it against the greater good. Yes that had to be it. The boy hadn't thought of one thing though. Voldemort lived in him, and as Voldemort couldn't die shorly neither could he. Hopefully.

"HOW DARE YOU"

Oh no. Please anything but that! If mother was shouting at me I had to be dead. Unless I was hallucinating but no oe had a mind that hated them that much.

"HOW DARE YOU HELP THE MAN WHO KILLED ME AND SO MANY OF MY FRIENDS DON'T YOU HAVE _**ANY**_ HONOR?"

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening!"

"What did you say to me?"

"Did I just speak out loud?"

"No I just became a mind reader after I died."

"Oh"

"Honestly can't you pick up a little sarcasm when you hear it!"

"Obviously not. _Mother."_

"Don't you mother me! i know what you did. How could you? After all I taught you?"

"I was scared!"

"So was I when I went in to battle! that didn't stop me from choosing the right side though and in your case, Voldemort wasn't even the winning side!"

"I'm sorry mother"

"Speak up a little and put meaning in those word; and for Merlins sake tell me what your sorry for?"

"Sorry I tried to help the man who killed you and most of your friends and then embarked on the task of trying to kill the 11-year-old son of two of your closest friends"

"a bit better but in a couple of years with me yelling in your ears I'm sure you'll mean it. Now go on, get. Be off with ya. Go find out what room you're in, And for your sake I hope it's not near mine or the potters"

And with that she turned on her heel and death was going to be SO much better than life!

_**Sorry it's so short but school recently restarted so i've had my work cut out with assesments and quizzes and music and most importently life so i haven't had much time. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also any suggestions of who any one should see would be greatly appresheated as i have ideas but some (most) of tham arn't very good**_

_**KL**_


End file.
